The Homecoming
' |image= |series= |production=40512-421 |producer(s)= |story=Jeri Taylor and Ira Steven Behr |script=Ira Steven Behr |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708625 |guests=Max Grodénchik as Rom, Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat, Richard Beymer as Li Nalas, Michael Bell as Borum, Frank Langella (uncredited) as Minister Jaro, Leslie Bevis as Boslic Captain, Paul Nakauchi as Romah Doek |previous_production=In the Hands of the Prophets |next_production=The Circle |episode=DS9 S02E01 |airdate=26 September 1993 |previous_release=(DS9) In the Hands of the Prophets (Overall) Descent Part 2 |next_release=(DS9) The Circle (Overall) Liaisons |story_date(s)=Unknown (2370) |group="N"}} |previous_story=(DS9) In the Hands of the Prophets (Overall) Liaisons |next_story=(DS9) The Circle (Overall) Interface }} In the Alliance for Global Unity aka The Circle =Summary= When a Boslic freighter captain brings Quark a Bajoran earring from Cardassia IV, Kira discovers that it belongs to Li Nalas - a legendary resistance ﬁghter who was thought to be dead. She asks Sisko for a runabout to stage a rescue in spite of Cardassia‘s continued claims that it no longer holds any Bajoran prisoners. Sisko reluctantly agrees. A new faction has appeared on Bajor called the Circle. It is a militant group that wants Bajor for Bajorans only. Sisko hopes that the return of Li Nalas will rally all Bajorans to peaceful unity. The rescue is successful, but Li Nalas isn't what Sisko expected. The resistance fighter reveals that his only claim to fame is shooting Gul Zarale as the Cardassian emerged in his underwear from a lake. The incident quickly became a legend of fierce hand-to-hand combat. From then on, almost every Baioran resistance victory was credited to his account. Li is tired and simply wants to be left alone. Sisko convinces him otherwise. He tells Li that Bajor needs him as a symbol of honor and decency. A short time later, the provisional government posts Li Naias to DS9 as liaison officer even as Minister Jaro informs Sisko that Kira has been recalled to Bajor. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Non of the prisoners attempting to grab the fallen rifles. They probably think the rifles will explode if handled by non Cardassians. Changed Premises # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, August 31, 2000 - 10:29 pm: (Nit Central) Bashir tells Li Nalas he considers himself a history buff. However in Trials And Tribble-Ations he says he is not a history buff. Zul on Friday, February 21, 2003 - 10:03 pm: A history buff can mean several things. Maybe just a Bajoran history buff. Seniram Maybe he was inspired to read up on Bajoran and Cardassian history by O'Brien's comments in Emissary Equipment Oddities # Sisko ordering food and drink from different replicators. They may be specialised – one just for food and one just for drinks. # The runabout transporter only being capable of transporting two people, when the one used in The Best of Both Worlds Part 2 could handle three. Seniram The runabout transporter is specifically designed for only two people. Alfonso Turnage (Nit Central) - Friday, July 23, 1999 - 1:16 am: Regarding the "Equipment Oddity" from Homecoming concerning beaming, I believe the Next Gen tech manual establishes that beaming not involving beaming pads take up twice as much ship power. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, August 31, 2000 - 10:29 pm: Kira must have been really stunned. She left Quark all alone in her quarters, with her valuables unprotected.Maybe she was testing him? # In this episode it is said something like the Runabout can only transport 2 people. However in Timescape the Enterprise runabout repeatedly transported 3 people between itself the Romulan warbird & the Enterprise. A possible anti-nit is that maybe the prisoners on Cardassia IV were too far apart to transport more than 2 at a time, or that Kira hadn't read the transporter manual very carefully? Duke of Earl Grey on Tuesday, March 13, 2001 - 6:14 pm: Then O'Brien must not have read the manual either. He confirmed that the transporters could only handle two at a time. Seniram Transporting more than one person through a single pad may have been against regulations on safety grounds, as such an action could overload the unit. # This might have been in the guide, and we might be discussing it already without my knowing, but I find it odd that they left four people behind, but didn't try to grab at least two of them while leaving orbit. They may have needed to keep their shields up to protect themselves against weapon fire from the approaching warships. # Also, why did they leave four people behind with just one phaser? Three unarmed men can't hold back the Cardassians very well. They should have left O'Brien's phaser with them, or taken more of them. It may not have been possible to take any more, or to give them more weapons. # John A. Lang on Tuesday, October 14, 2003 - 8:05 pm: Of course, one has to ask why didn't Sisko just plain ASK the Cardassians if they still had prisoners at that prison camp?...I mean, The Cardies CLAIM that the camp was illegal. dotter31 on Thursday, May 25, 2006 - 11:34 am: The Cardies would have denied it since that was before the rescue mission. Asking first also would have given them the chance to better hide the prisoners. Raskolnikov on Saturday, April 12, 2008 - 6:10 pm: Partially addressed a bit ago, but I'd add that the Cardassians are generally a really nasty power. If challenged publicly, they're more than capable of ordering the prison guards to disintegrate all the captured Bajorans and then going 'prisoners? What prisoners?' Keep in mind that they were only really accommodating about it after the fact, and because they wanted things quiet for the upcoming coup d'etat on Bajor.Seniram Do you really expect them to admit keeping prisoners at an illegal camp? # John A. Lang on Monday, October 20, 2003 - 9:00 pm: O'Brien continues the Enterprise's tradition on depriving senior officers of vital information - he hails Sisko and says, "I think you'd better come down and take a look at this" rather than, "Captain, someone has defaced one of the walls here on DS9." dotter31 on Thursday, May 25, 2006 - 11:34 am: I don't see this as a problem. Wouldn't Sisko have wanted to see the vandalism anyway? O'Brien probably figured Sisko would come anyway and see it. If O'Brien takes the time to bother Sisko he knows it must be important. KAM on Thursday, May 25, 2006 - 2:16 pm: On the other hand O'Brien doesn't know what Sisko is doing. What if something more important than a bit of graffiti had come up? By telling Sisko what the problem is Sisko can then decide if it is important for him to drop whatever he may be doing to see it or tell O'Brien to deal with it. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine